The Newcomer at Home
by chayar1991
Summary: There is a new resident at Sanctuary, Alysia, and she comes having a dark past. But she may just have a bright future...
1. The Meeting

Alysia had been walking forever it seemed like. But it was better than going to sleep. In there she had nightmares of the lab, of the instruments, and of her own screams as they uncontrollably filled the room she was locked in.

She decided to sit down in a forest. Sleep nearly eclipsing her. She fought against it ferociously but even with all her strength and willpower she too had to rest. So, she rested her worn body against the hard bark of the trees and drifted to sleep murmuring of evil scientists.

Meanwhile Henry and Will had taken to looking for an abnormal which managed to get out. It was nothing too harmless unless it felt threatened or wanted food. Then watch out. Biggie and Magnet-head had taken to the north end of the city as Helen and Kate took to the south. While walking Henry spied the "beastie" as Helen loved calling it, it was clearly hungry. The two men just saw why the creature stopped in the forest. There was a seemingly harmless girl asleep beneath a tree looking like the perfect snack. "Shoot. Will she's about to become chow." Henry said running towards the creature and the girl. While he was running he tripped.

It was this sound which woke Alysia. "WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled as she tried to fight the urge to morph into what she thought was the "monster" of her. She tried to look like any other normal person. "Tried" being the operative word. She attempted to squirm away but the creature above her wouldn't have it and bit into her shoe. "DAMMIT" she said as she felt herself start to morph uncontrollably. "Whoever you are you'd better leave!" she shouted at her would be saviors if she needed saving.

She then did the thing she hated. She morphed. She felt the pain of her jaw stretching and her bones literally breaking and reforming as hair covered her body. But it wasn't nearly as painful as what happened after she morphed. Either the viewer thought she should be a lab rat or thought she was a freak. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting away.

She was a full-fledged "monster" as she called herself. She swiped at the creature currently attacking her shoe with an elongated limb and claws to boast over. Once it released she started to run, hoping it would follow her and leave the people alone. It did. She ran faster and faster as it charged at her. She fought it and just as she was about to make the killing blow she saw a bright green blast hit the creature. As it collapsed she did as well from the injuries she received. All she could do now was hope that the people would be too scared to do anything to her as she morphed back into a now very naked female human.

Will called over to the now partly limping Henry. "Henry, we got a problem. You got your jacket with you?" He asked knowing that most likely he was going to have to take off his shirt, as was Henry in an attempt to preserve what modesty the young woman may have, and to not get fileted by Helen.

"I actually do for once. Got tired of getting cut up." Henry said as he pulled it off him, while walking to Will. "Why?" "Because she's a HAP and is now reminding me of Clara when I first met her." "Oh." Henry said knowing he was refering to her lack of clothing. He finally got there and wrapped the young brunette woman in his coat. It was long enough to cover her whole torso thankfully. "Damn. Look at those scars…" Henry said noticing the large gash scars on her arms, and abdomen. "What do you think happened to her?" "I don't know, but I'm sure Magnus will. Let's get her and the abnormal home." "Agreed." Henry said as he netted the creature and in HAP form carried the abnormal home.


	2. Niko Blows It

Alysia awoke with a start, feeling the cool matress beneath her and the smell of medicines as they filled her nose. Immediately she was fighting to stay in control and not go all "wolfy." As she tried to figure out where she was. "Well it doesn't look like a lab….there's that. Though she-devil could've set this whole thing up to trick me." She said to herself as she jumped off the bed. Just then the two men from before and a brunette woman who was dressed impecably came in. "Look, whoever you are, and whatever you want from me you're not getting it. I ain't no side-show freak, or your personal lab rat." She said crassly as she tried to make her way to the door, divising a way to leave without having to fight them. She took a mental inventory of the objects in the room, and the weapondry on the three as she pushed through the lethargy and went forward. "Let me leave." She said as commandingly as she could. "Yes, yes, but first you may want to listen to us Miss Cristoff." "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Alysia yelled. No one knew her last name. Not even Whitcomb. "I know many things. Please sit. I promise no one here will do any harm to you." The brunette woman said in an English accent. "You clearly know my name. Who are you?" Alysia asked with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"I am Dr. Helen Magnus, and these gentlemen are, Dr. Will Zimmerman, my protogee, and Mr. Henry Foss, the person who creates all the security and weapons that you seeing, barring a certain obnoxious being, he is the resident technological genius." At this Henry smiled. "So, how much did you two see?" Alysia asked the men, bracing herself mentally for the bloodshed she knew she was going to have to cause. "We saw enough to know you're a HAP." Will said. Alysia looked at him in shock. "A what?" "A class nine hyper-accelerated protean." Helen answered. "AGAIN, A WHAT?" Alysia asked now getting a little annoyed. "A werewolf" said the slightly English and if you could hear it Serbian accented voice of the brunette man walking in. He had green blue eyes and pale skin. He was dressed as impecably as Helen was. Also, Helen looked clearly upset with him. "Who are you? And why do you all think I'm a werewolf?" Alysia asked, now standing as if ready to jump to flee. "I am Nikola Tesla." He said with a huge grin on his face. "I know you are a werewolf, because you're not the first one any of us have seen. You'll fit in fine around here." Alysia stood in shock. "Wait, what?" "You heard him correctly. He is Nikola Tesla. Yes, "the" Nikola Tesla. He's a vampire, and the HAP that he was refering to is me. We don't use the "W word" around here." Henry said, trying to make her feel safe.

Now, Alysia was not one to normally faint. She actually hated the idea that girls would faint at the first moment of shock, or great excitement. But, when she heard that Henry was a werewolf, that Nikola was "that" Nikola, and that he was a vampire…well everything started to feel woozy. She felt her heartbeat speed up rapidly and the pulsating in her head. She saw darkness crept into the corners of her vision, and her legs go weak. She decided to not fight it and let herself submerge into the unconscious state.

Henry saw Alysia start to collapse rapidly and caught her just as she almost hit the floor. "Doc?" he asked anxiously as he held the young HAP. "Place her on a bed and I'll check her vitals. Nikola I will discuss your intruding later." Helen said clearly annoyed that Nikola just took a delicate matter and obliterated it thoroughly.


	3. Not a Monster

Hours after her little fainting episode Alysia woke up. She again found herself on a bed. She turned to see an Indian woman who was dressed like a cross between a biker chick and an average girl. "So, sleeping beauty you're finally up. Wondered when you'd be among the conscious. I'm Kate by the way. Kate Freelander, and yes, that is my REAL name." she held out a hand to Alysia. She shook it. "How long was I out?" "A few hours. No Biggie. Er…no big deal." Alysia furred her brow in confusion. "There's a guy here named Biggie, but you'll meet him later during the tour. Anyway, I'd better go get the Doc. She'll wanna know you're up. Catch ya later newbie." Kate said as she left. Within moments Helen came in. She smiled in a friendly manner and sat. "That was quite a tumble you took before. How are you feeling?" "Fine, other than the obvious dying from embarassment." "That can be resolved quickly. Now, then, Miss Cristoff would you like the tour of this facility?" Helen asked. "Firstly, it's Alysia, and secondly, what is this place?" "It is a place that houses abnormals. Do you know what abnormals are?" "Yes." "Well, this is a Sanctuary for them, and those such as Kate and Will who are greatly tied to the field of study and protection of abnormals, and for the protection of the general public." Alysia shuddered at that last bit. "Don't worry you are no harm to anyone here, and we will help you." Helen said smiling and grasping the young woman's hand gently. "Would you like to go on the tour now?" Helen asked kindly. "Yeah, why not?" Alysia replied in her usual manner. She then got up off the bed.

Helen brought her through the whole Sanctuary, as they were passing by the bedrooms Helen stopped abruptly at one and looked upset. "What's up?" "This was the bedroom of my daughter, Ashley." "Was? Do you mean…?" "Yes. She was killed in an attack on the Sanctuary by the Cabal." Immediately Helen noticed a severe difference in the woman beside her, as if something snapped hearing that word. "Dear lord." Helen said as she saw the woman look as though she was fighting an internal battle, and losing.

As soon as Alysia heard Helen utter the name "Cabal" she felt herself almost on fire, as if the "thing" inside her wanted to burst out. She couldn't control it or stop it. She felt her mind flood with the images she had deeply stored of her kidnapping, their experimentation, the pain. Yes, these images came out in her nightmares, but it had been quite a few months since they came out in the day, or were this bad. She felt her jaw warp and stretch, the pain, and the adreneline flowing rapidly through her veins. "LEAVE!" she yelled at Helen as she ran to the first exit she saw. It happened to be a window. She ran at it and landed on the ground, spraining her ankle. It didn't matter. She knew she had to get away as far and fast as she could before someone got hurt. So, she ran deep into the forest.

She heard the branches breaking as she finished dressing the fabric scraps she had to cover herself around her body. "Someone followed me." She knew she didn't have the energy for another "Monster take over" as she called it, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She put up her fists, hoping her quick reflexes would be enough. She saw who her would-be attacker was. It was a bear. "Shit." She thought to herself knowing that she may not get out of a fight with a pissed off bear right now. It swiped at her. She dodged. It swiped again. This time it caught her in the abdomen. She tried to punch it hoping it would disorient the creature just enough for her to get away. Instead it just got more pissed off. "Shit." She murmured as tears welled up in her eyes. She sucked in a breath and ran hoping it would lose interest. Just as it was about to claw at her spine she heard the bear fall. She quickly spun to see who…or what her savior was. She saw Henry standing there with a gun like object pointed, beside him stood Helen in a leather jacket and Victorian style riding boots. "Dear god." Helen said seeing Alysia's abdomen clearly bleeding heavily. "I'm fine. What is that? And why did you follow me? I left for a reason." Alysia asked. The adrenelin fading, she leaned on a tree to steady herself. "You clearly aren't 'fine' Alysia. Come with us, and I can stitch you up. We can discuss your other questions after you are better." Helen replied worried about the young woman in front of her. "NO! NOW!" Alysia shouted hating to be placed in the dark. "Alysia, you aren't any danger to us." Henry said. "Really because it's that THING inside me which nearly killed a kid when I was a teenager. It's that THING that makes me think about murdering anyone who comes to close. It's that THING which could kill most creatures like a twig, and Henry that THING is in me. That monster…is me. So yeah, I am dangerous. If you don't think so…talk to Drew Corely's parents. They got a report that their 'precious baby boy' was found mauled in the mall parking lot by, based off the marks, what the cops guessed to be a very large wolf. So 'not dangerous'? I think not." She said as the memories of that horrible night flashed through her mind like a bad movie. She growled as she relived the night in her mind. "Look, I'm dangerous alright? I'm not some teddy bear you can just hug. Or a puppy to give a treat to and it'll shut up. I'm..I'm a monster, and if youre in the line of fire when I become that..thing. Well, you most likely won't live to tell the tale. Just leave me alone alright? I get it. You help people. But I'm not people. Just let me go. It'll be better for everyone." Alysi a said as she sat, too dizzy to stand. "You're not a monster." Henry said as he bent down to reach Alysia's eyes. "A positive." Alysia mumbled to Henry as she passed out from bloodloss.


	4. Need to Convince Her

Henry had taken to carrying the young woman again, and looked to Helen. "Doc…we have to find a way to convince her that she isn't a monster." "Clearly, but Henry if we cannot the only other option I can provide young Miss Cristoff is the surgery. I know you particularly don't like the idea but it may be what's best for her." "I'll convince her she's not a monster. You can be sure of that." "Henry, I know you will try. But, know that you cannot control her or make the decision for her, just as no one could make it for you." "Let's get her inside, and stitch her up." "Agreed." Helen said as they arrived at the entrance doors to the Sanctuary.


	5. When Henry Attacked&Redeemed Himself

Quite a number of hours after Alysia's surgery she awoke. "Ugh. I feel like I was run over by a truck and a thousand horses." she said as she wiped the rest of sleep from her eyes. "That kinda happens when you fight a bear." Henry said smiling. "Anyway, why am I back here again?" "Because you belong here." "No, I don't belong anywhere, especially not where people are. I think that was made clear enough already. Or are you really that thick headed?" "No. You belong here. Listen I know how you feel. More than you think. I'm like you, a HAP. When I was a child there was a significant incident. I had just hit puberty. I was coming home from school when I saw someone dressed up as a," he cringed at saying this word. "werewolf. It was Halloween after all. I saw the kid dressed as that. He tried to scare Ashley. It made my blood boil under my skin. She kicked him and we ran off. I ran to my room. I cried out as I changed for the first time. It was painful. Ashley heard me, as well as the Doc. They both came running in. Ashley was immediately worried. I probably looked like I was having a seizure or something to her. She came to my side and…I nearly attacked her. The Doc pulled her away just in time, and in doing this gained a nasty few cuts on her arm for a few weeks, which for her is long. The Doc knew what I was. She pulled Ashley out of my room. After they left the last thing I did before I fully HAPped out was lock my door. It took me a full day to go back to human form. I didn't leave my room for two weeks. It was a good thing we had break then." He said laughing. "Go on." Alysia said, having been attentively listening to his story. "Well, I went on for years feeling as though I was a monster after that. It didn't matter what the Doc or Ashley said. It wasn't until years later that I thought otherwise. The Doc had come up with a surgery to make it so I wasn't a HAP anymore. I was thinking about having it done. We had been helping an abnormal kid. He had a brother who had the same abnormalities. We, Will and I, went to find him. We found some of the brother's clothing as were going through it for markers when I realized I recognized the scent. I recognized it because of my HAP abilities. We ended up uniting the brothers. I realized at the end of it all that without those abilities a child would've felt alone, frightened, and entirely unwanted. I'm not saying it's easy to be a HAP but who knows what you're not going to be able to do if you keep thinking of yourself as a monster? If you keep fighting it? All you know of is the survival fighting instincts, but there is more to being a HAP than that. It's the fact that we can find food better, and that we are generally better technologically speaking than most. It's the fact that we have insight that no one else has. It's cool. There's more than just the surface stuff to everything. This is no different. Also, eventually you CAN learn to control it." "You can't." "Wanna bet?" He then grinned wide, and stood up. "Watch and learn." He painlessly, and effortlessly morphed his head only. "What the hell?" Alysia said in shock. He grinned wide and then morphed back into a full human. "See?" he asked with a huge grin of satisfaction on his face. "Fine, you can, but that doesn't mean I can." "You can it just takes time." "No. Not with me." Alysia replied trying to defeat him. "Not what I think." Henry said trying to convince her.


	6. Alysia's Tale

"Listen. They did something to me. I can't control it. Before I could a little but since…I can't. By the way, I knew Ashley. I met her that is. Before…you know. She was nice to me. I'm sorry she died." "So am I. What happened to you?" She sighed. "They kidnapped me. I had begun to be able to control myself. To control myself." She laughed at that. "I'd taken to running from location to location after the Corely incident. I was in Toronto. I was asleep in an alleyway near the park when I heard someone come up behind me. I tried to fight them off when another came and covered my mouth with a cloth drenched in chloroform. I sank like an iron in the ocean. The next thing I knew I woke up tied to a chair. A doctor/scientist was there. I looked around and saw that I was hooked up to all these machines. He said to me how "happy" he was that they found another of my kind, that the one they had before left before he could "help the human race." I spit at him." Henry chuckled at that. "I then tried to get out. He told me it wasn't worth it. He then knocked me out again. The next time I awoke no one was in the room. I broke out of the restraints and ran as fast as I could. I guess they fully hadn't turned Ashley yet because I saw her sitting in a cell. Her eyes were dark but not pitch black. She told me of this place, of all of you. She said that if she could get us out she'd bring me. I told her I wasn't leaving her there. She told me she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it out, and that if she didn't that I should come here and use her access code." Alysia then pulled out a piece of paper with Ashley's old code on it. "I hid this from them. Big earrings come in very useful. Anyway, I tried to get her out with me. We were running when out of nowhere these hulking things came and grabbed us. I started to try to HAP out. I couldn't. I then felt a strong pain in my neck and my world went black. The next thing I knew I was back in that chair. I was strapped in tighter and had needles going in and out of me. The scientist came back over. "You shouldn't have done that. Now she's taking a swim and you're back here anyway." He said. I grunted and spit at him again. A few moments later there was a lab assistant who was checking my vitals. I asked why and he didn't reply. The Doctor said "Don't worry. You'll be helping the cause. Your sacrifice will lead to the greater good for humanity." I replied by saying "Like hell." Someone then injected me with something. It made me morph, painfully. I yelled at the top of my lungs but no one listened to me. They kept injecting me and making me morph for three effin' days. Then they stuck me with needles and took my reactions to things. It was horrid." She shuddered as the memories flashed through her mind. Henry then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you're here. You're safe." Just then the two of them heard an explosion and yelling in Serbian.


	7. Author's Note

So, obviously there is more to Alysia then seen so far. She is going to have a male member of the Five be her "younger" brother. So, given the fact that Nikola and John are the only ones left…Who do you, the reader, think should be her "younger" brother?

Montague John Druitt? Or Nikola Tesla? Shoot me a pm with your choice and why.


	8. A Yelling Serbian & a Stupid Mistake

"What is going on?" Helen asked as Alysia and Henry ran in. "The damn chemicals exploded." "Bloody hell, did you check the levels?" Helen asked. "Yes, of course I checked the levels." Nikola replied infuriated. "Did you double check them?" "No. Why should I? They were correct the first time." "You should've, because these are wrong." Alysia said looking them over. "How do you know?" "I studied science at one point. These would've blown up." Alysia said. "Dammit." Nikola said seeing Alysia was right. "How the bloody hell did I miss that?" Nikola said now thoroughly annoyed. "Because you got cocky. Now clean this up." Helen said leaving. Alysia and Henry left as well. "That was weird…but cool." "What?" Henry asked. "I could tell that he used too much. But in a weird way." "How?" "I could smell it. Too much chemical, not enough water base. I've never had that before." "See? Told you. Being a HAP can come in handy." "Still don't think it's that handy." "Whatever. You'll see." "Highly doubt it."


	9. The HAPs on Fire

Just then Kate ran in with Helen. "Come on guys. Abnormals in a warehouse in the 5th Ward." "Alrighty." Henry said as Helen and Kate handed him and Alysia guns. The four went into the van where Will was already in the driver's seat. They drove there and found that the warehouse was on fire. "Shoot. We'll get flamed alive." Kate said. "Henry, you and I can HAP out and go in. If I can control myself….then we can get the abnormals out and bury the flames." Alysia said grabbing two good sized water guns from her bag. "I reformed these. They can hold water, acid, or poison." Alysia quickly filled them with water and handed him one. She removed her clothing behind a trash can and HAPped out. She then went in. She and Henry began shooting the flames, when with her HAP vision she noticed an abnormal trapped beneath a fallen pillar. She ran to it. She lifted the pillat and the abnormal ran out. Just then another pillar came crashing down onto Alysia. It fell on top of her. She felt the flames encompassing her as she squirmed beneath the pillar trying to get out. She managed to smack her head quite hard. Henry saw Alysia in trouble and rushed to Alysia's aid. He lifted the pillar and she squirmed out as the two left after all the abnormals got out.


	10. Burnt Remains

Alysia and Henry got out and demorphed. Kate and Will put blankets on them as they tried to catch their breaths. "All ab-" Alysia gasped for air. "-normals okay?" Alysia asked. "They're all fine. " Helen said. "Burn cream?" Henry asked. "Of course. Though I'm presuming you'd rather get dressed first?" Helen asked. "Agreed." Alysia said as she already began to get dressed.

After they dressed, and they all returned home Alysia and Henry were once again sitting in the infirmury. "How are you feeling?" Alysia asked wincing. "The burns hurt but nothing major. You?" "I'm fine." "I know you're lying. You know that right?" "How could you tell?" "You winced. Ribs?" "Yeah. Seriously annoying." "Most of the time it is." "Any ideas where the abnormals are?" "Probably in the habitats around the Sanctuary." "Cool." "Hey Alysia you realize I was correct. Right?" "That was a one time thing. Oh and Henry, thanks." "For what?" "Getting me out of that fire?" "No problem. How's your head?" "What are you talking about?" "Your head. You hit it on the pillar don't you remember?" "No. Henry are you sure you didn't hit your head?" "I'm positive. Maybe the Doc should check you out again." Alysia gave a "thumbs up" gesture as Henry left to find Helen.

Alysia started to feel odd. As if she was shaking, and her vision started to go hazey, blurry, and with black spots. She felt her heartrate rapidly speed up. It almost felt like she was going to morph. But she wasn't. She felt herself start to jerk and land hard on the ground as darkness overtook her.

Henry had just turned the corner when he heard a loud crash come from the infirmury. He ran in to find Alysia on the ground having a very bad seizure. He sat on the ground and took her shoulder, neck and head into his lap. He started yelling for help as he tried to help Alysia. He realized at that moment how much he cared for the newcomer as he hoped that she would wake from this.


	11. The Shaking One

Helen and the others came rushing in, as they had all been dealing with John reappearing once again, and this time saying that he found a way to kill the creature. "Someone help me!" Henry cried, his voice betraying him and disclosing his fear.

John took the seizing girl into his arms. He then placed her on a bed as Henry sat beside her, almost guarding her. "Will pass me the diazepan." Helen said. Wil passed it to her, and Helen injected the poor Alysia. After what Henry thought were hours, which were actually only a few moments the seizures died down. Alysia laid there unmoving for a few more agonizing seconds until to everyone's relief she took in a breath. She then opened her eyes. "Why the hell is everyone staring at me?" "You just had a seizure." Henry said shaky though his voce was. "Oh…okay then…what can we do about it?" Alysia asked unsure of what to say. "We figure out what caused it." Helen said already taking out her instruments to examine Alysia's brain. Henry noticed Alysia's pupils dialating and giving a "I'm gonna HAP out." look. "Um, how about we give her a few minutes. Doc could you and anyone else come back later?" Helen, having seen how Alysia looked agreed. "Keep an eye on her Henry. Anymore seizures before I come back, radio me." She handed him a radio. They all then, barring Henry, left Alysia.


	12. Things Unburied

Henry looked at Alysia carefully as if in any instant she could disappear. "What? Do I have a bug on my face?" Alysia asked trying to figure him out. "No, nothing. I was just thinking." "About?" "Ashley." "Oh…so Henry…I've kinda wanted to ask you something…" His heart elated. "What?" "Can I see your lab? I mean the Doc showed me it but not really. It looks really cool, and it's right near the room she gave me." "Yeah sure." Henry said as he silently wished she would've asked him something else. "But later after we figure out why you had the seizure. Have you ever had one before?" "I don't know…I mean there were times since the experimentation that I felt weird but nothing like that." "Weird how?" "Like….my mind gets all fuzzy or tingly sometimes. Or like I'm touching something when I'm not. Then it stops as suddenly as it came." "Alright. Hey…if you don't mind telling me what's with the scars you have? The gash scars on your arms and abdomen?" Alysia looked downward. "Hey you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." "No…I'll tell you. Just after I escaped…I felt horrible. All I wanted to do was die. I found a shard of glass. I know there are really important veins in your arm. So I cut them. After that I laid down for a while. I was expecting to die. Imagine my surprise the next morning. After that I hadn't done it again til a month ago. I, by accident, killed someone. I became so depressed that I couldn't take it. There was the glass shard I had kept for protection. I cut my abdomen up. I passed out from bloodloss. I again woke in the morning. I'm apparently very resiliant." She shrugged and sighed looking down. Henry gently lifted her chin up. "You have nothing to be ashamed over." He then lifted up his sleeve a little and showed her his wrist where there was a faint and thin pink line. "When Ashley died….I thought I couldn't take it. Immediately after I did it I realized what I did and ran to get bandages. The Doc still doesn't know. She was dealing with enough I didn't wanna put that on her also." Alysia then smiled gently at Henry and put her hand on his wrist. The phrase unsaid hung in the air, "you are not alone."


	13. Answers & Discoveries

Hours later after Helen had already done a post-seizure test on Alysia she decided that she needed to induce one. "Alysia, I need you to lie down for me." "Why?" "I need to induce a seizure to get more information. I have a special machine that will take readings just before, during, and immediately after the seizure. I promise you are safe." Alysia just nodded and said "Do it." Helen proceeded to inject her with a chemical and have a screen in front of her with massive noise pollution and flashing images. She proceeded to have a grand mal seizure. Helen took down the readings from the machine as Alysia's seizure began to die down. Henry looked to Helen. "You can." she said knowing he was about to sit with her and try to hold her. He did this as the seizure died down and Alysia slumped into his arms unconscious. "How long?" "It could be anywhere between 5 minutes and 5 hours. Tell me when she wakes. I'll be in my office." Helen said as she and everyone else left.

About an hour later Alysia woke. "Huh? Wha?" "Hey, how are you feeling?" Henry asked gently. "Like I was hit by a bus filled with cement. Did she get anything good?" "Yeah, speaking of I should call her." He then called Helen and told her Alysia was awake. Helen came in promply with the findings in her hand. "Alysia, I figured out why you have been having these seizures, and black-outs. Due to the drugs forced into your system your body suppressed some of your latent abnormalities. Alysia, you are not only a HAP, but also telekinetic and a telepath." "Wait…HUH?" "I'm presuming only one of your parents was a HAP am I right?" "I don't know. I mean I never saw one of them go "wolfy." "Well, based on your DNA, and these findings, only one of your parents was a HAP. The other was a telekinetic telepath. You are a very special young lady." Helen said. "I don't feel special….I'm just more of a freak-of-nature than I already was." Alysia said calculating in her head how far she could get before someone noticed. "No, you're not. Look at me. I am a woman who is over 200 years old. Nikola is a Vampire. Henry is a HAP. This place is home to abnormals which is what you are. You just happen to be a bit more powerful than most." "Still sounds like a fancy way of dressing up freak if you ask me. Anyway, is there a way to stop the seizures or not?" Alysia asked with a twinge of attitude in her voice. "Yes there is. A regiment of drugs with medication to try to relieve some of the stress. The combination with time should give you some control of your telepathy and telekinesis and stop the seizures. Alright?" "Yeah." "I'll start you on the highest dosage of the medication to start and lower it over time." "Fine. Hit me up." Helen gave her a dose of the medication. "Alright, I must feed the abnormals. I'll come check on you in a few hours." Alysia nodded and Helen left.


	14. FuzzBall Attacks

"You know you're not a freak." Henry said. "Says you." Alysia responded dispondently. "You wanna take a walk?" I'll show you my lab." "Alright." Alsia responded jumping off the bed. Henry led her to his lab. On the way she saw what she thought were "Furbies." "What the hell are those things?" "Those are "Nubbins" as Ashley named them. They are interesting. To most people it makes them horny. They are given to African tribes as a marriage gift to the newly married couple. It's supposed to promote cunnibial bliss. Far HAPs they just make us sneeze a lot." Henry said as he sneezed. Alysia soon did as well. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said leading her down the rest of thehall. They arrived at his lab and walked in. She immediately went to his stun gun, picked it up, and started examining it. "Can I take this apart?" "Sure." She broke it open and examined each piece. After thoroughly looking at each piece she put the gun back together. She smiled. "It's good but I can improve it." "How?" She started drawing up improvements and unconsciously started levitating the pieces and tools over. Henry tapped Alysia on the shoulder. "Yeah?" Everything dropped to the floor in a big crash as soon as she saw it all floating. "Damn." Alysia then swayed a little and put her hand on her forehead. "Woah." "Hey you okay?" "Yeah, just light-headed." "Here, sit." He said as he got her a stool. She sat back onto the stool. He came over to her and tried to help steady her. She brushed him off. "I'm fine. It'll pass in a few seconds." "You sure?" "Yeah." She said as the light-headed state was already beginning to wear off. "Go back to what you were doing." "I wasn't." "Well then, let me continue." She began to draw up more plans, and as before things telekinetically floated around her. This time Henry didn't say anything. He saw as she almost fluidly took the tools and rebuilt, and improved on the gun. She finished building it and all the tools dropped to the ground but this time she wasn't dizzy, or light-headed. Henry took the gun and looked at it. "Woah, this rocks." She blushed. "Nothing you couldn't do. I just saw it first." "Not true but I'm not going to fight with you on this." Alysia rolled her eyes. Just then the two heard the clickity-clack heels of Helen. "Alysia could you come with me?" She asked. Alysia followed.


	15. Actual Origins

Alysia and Helen went to Helen's lab. Nikola was standing there very nervous and wondering. "What's up?" Alysia asked wanting to get this over with. "Please sit down." Helen said pulling out the medical reports. Alysia sat. "Alysia what do you remember of your childhood?" "I had a pretty normal childhood. You know grew up. Kites, music, boys, the works." Alysia noticed Nikola's hands clench into fists. "What's your problem?" Nikola didn't respond. "Are there any discrepancies you remember? Any odd moments or flashbacks?" "A few…why?" "Because….you're not who you think you are." "What do you mean?" "You're a Tesla, Alysia Tesla. You are Nikola's older sister." "Wait…WHAT?" Alysia said very confused. "But…I'd be over 100 years old then…I'm 21!" "You were cryogenically frozen. Nikola remembers his sister one evening running away. It was just after his parents arranged a marriage for her. He never saw her again. You have no concrete details of your childhood it seems, and you said yourself that there were a few discrepancies. I tested your blood and his. You two are siblings. I presume the original leaders of Cabal kidnapped you and due to your genetic code cryogenically froze you. They then much later gave you a new life and you never knew of your actual origins due to them swiping your mind. "Okay….you are both crazy." Alysia then left Helen's office, packed up her stuff and left the Sanctuary.


	16. SyFy Induced Flashback

Hours after Alysia left the Sanctuary she found herself to be quite tired. She found some cash in her jacket pocket and decided to sleep in a motel this evening. She paid the bill for a room for one night, put the rest in her coat, and grabbed the key.

She got in her room, tossed her stuff to the side, and flopped onto the bed. She sighed unsure of what to believe anymore. She turned on the television and started to watch something on SyFy, it was "Stargate SG-1." "Sam Carter" reminded her of Magnus a lot. Alysia eventually fell asleep watching. She had dreams of being in a field. It was frigid out. She was running around with a small brunette boy who called her "сестра" and laughing. After a few moments a woman shouted from the house "мој Alysia, Come inside. мој Nikola, you too!" The two ran in and sat at a table. They ate dinner lovingly. After, Alysia's father, the man with the deep brown eyes like her own, stood up and dismissed Nikola. He then went to Alysia's mother, the woman with eyes identical to Nikola's and said "We should tell her so she can commence with her preparations." He then turned to Alysia and said "We have arranged a marriage for you. It is a good match. You are to be wed to Michael. He is the baker's son." Alysia was immediately enraged and upset but dared not show it. Instead she curtsied, and said "Thank you father for making such a smart match." She then left the table. In the evening, after all in her family were asleep, Alysia gathered up what little belongings she had and left. She that evening incorporated her telekinesis while packing up. She had known for about a year about her telepathy, and for a few weeks about her telekinesis. But, she dared not tell anyone for fear of their response. She snuck into Nikola's room and kissed him on the forehead praying that he'd do something great with his life, and that he married for love not because it was arranged for him by their father. Also, that their parents did not get stopped by this but that they kept moving forward. She left at that to the forest.


End file.
